This research is an ongoing departmental effort devoted to the improved management of patients after extensive surgical operation and following civilian injury, fractures, wounds and burns. The research is concentrated in the following areas: 1. Endocrinology and metabolism of patients during convalescence; description of the interaction of hormones in the regulation of body fuel metabolism; futher elucidation of the metabolism of carbohydrate, fat and protein after severe injury; improvement in surgical care and management as a result of improved understanding of disordered physiology. 2. Development of extracorporeal oxygenation apparatus for the prolonged management of patients with reversible pulmonary failure. 3. Establishment of a simplified computer module for use in Intensive Care; closed loop effector systems for blood transfusion and fluid administration after open heart surgery and burns.4. Development of a muscle preparation model in the rat for titration of various endocrine and nutritional effects on isolated muscle. 5. Hemodilution and pathophysiology of the hemodiluted state; use of elective hemodilution in surgery; studies of the effects on organ perfusion and body composition. 6. Description of biorhythms in man and animals; analysis of intercompartmental potassium flux. 7. Preparation of second edition of two books: "Post-Traumatic Pulmonary Insufficiency," and "Metabolic Care of the Surgical Patient."